Sa Loob ng Banyo ng mga Prefects
by swaggerus-snape
Summary: Maliligo lang dapat talaga si Pansy sa banyo ng mga prefects. Pero ano ang mangyayari pag biglang dumating ang sobrang malibog't pagod na Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Napa-haluyhoy si Pansy nung siya ay pumasok sa loob ng banyera. Siya ay nasa banyo ng mga prefects.

Ang init ng tubig, sobrang sarap nito sa katawan. Isiinara niy ang kanyang mata at biglang narinig ni Pansy na bumukas ang pinto.

Nung binuksan ni Pansy ang kanyang mata nakita niya si Hermione na naghuhubad. Na-bulunan si Pansy sa kanyang mga nakikita.

'Siguro, sobrang pagod na si Herm- Granger.' ang inisip ni Pansy at siya ay napa ngisi, 'Ito ay magiging maganda.'

Naka-kasuotang pang ilalim nalang si Hermione. Punyeta, ang ganda ng kanyang katawan.

Tinangal ni Hermione ang kanyang bra at minasahe ang kanyang suso. Si Hermione ay napahalinghing.

Ito pala ang ginagawa ni Hermione Granger tuwing maliligo sa banyo ng mga Prefects'.

Tinangal niya naman ang kanyang panty. Ipinasok ni Hermione ang dalawa niyang daliri sa kanyang puke.

Sumakit ang kaluban ni Pansy. Kung wala siya sa tubig ngayon, malamang ang puke niya ay basang-basa na sa kakanood kay Hermione.

"Mag-bagong anyo." ang bulong ni Hermione.

Bigalang nag-bagong anyo ang kanyang _wand_ at naging _dildo_. Itinangal niya ang kanyang mga daliri at ipinalitan ng kanyang _dildo_.

Napasigaw si Hermione sa sarap.

Pero hindi na kinaya ni Pansy lumabas na siya sa banyera at sinugod si Hermione.

Hinalikan ni Pansy si Hermione. Kinuha ni Pansy and _dildo_galing sa kamay ni Hermione at dinilaan niya ito.

"Ang sarap mo talaga, Hermione." ang sabi ni Pansy na napapaos, "Gusto ko na tikman ang iyong puke."

Umungol si Hermione, "Kainin mo na ako, Pansy. Sige na."

"Sige," ang sabi ni Pansy, "pero may isang kondisyon."

ITUTULOY...


	2. Chapter 2

Sumimangot si Hermione, "Ano ang gusto mong gawin ko?"

"Isuot mo ang _strap-on_na iibang anyo ko at gusto kong kantutin mo ako gamit nito." ang sabi ni Pansy na papaospaos.

"Papayag ako." ang sabi ni Hermione na may ngiti.

"Mag-ibang anyo." ang pabulong na sabi ni Pansy.

Ang _wand_ ni Pansy ay naging _strap-on_. Ibinigay ni Pansy ang _strap-on_ kay Hermione.

Sinuot ni Hermione ang strap on at tinanong niya si Pansy, "Handa ka na ba?"

Tumango si Pansy at umupo siya sa gilid ng banyera. Binukaka niya ang kanyang binti.

Napakagandang nilalang ang nasa harap ni Hermione. Muhkang pang masikip ang basang butas ng langit ni Pansy at ang kanyang mga suso na kakulay ng rosas.

Lumapit si Hermione at ipinasok niya and _dildo_sa loob ng napakabasang butas.

Napahiyaw si Pansy sa sarap, "Putangina, bilisan mo Hermione. Laliman mo pa."

Sinunod ni Hermione ang mga utos ni Pansy.

Habang ginagawa niya iyon, may matigas na bagas na nagkikiskis sa kanyang mani. Kaya't mas binilisan niya pa.

"MALAPIT NA AKO. MALAPIT NA." ang ungol ni Pansy.

"Ako din, mahal." ang sabi ni Hermione habang kinukuskos niya ang mani ni Pansy.

Sa apat na huling malakas na tulak ng _dildo_sabay silang sumabog.

"Magaling, Hermione. Hindi ka pa nabigo sa pagbilib sa akin." ang sabi ni Draco, na pumapalakpak.

Napangisi si Hermione at ilinabas niya ang dildo sa puke ni Pansy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, alam mo na ang gagawin mo." ang sabi ni Draco, habang hinahawakan ang pwet niya.

May binulong si Hermione. Bigla na lang napahiga si Pansy.

"Magaling, magaling." ang sabi ni Draco na may ngiti. "Hermione, umupo ka sa kanyang muhka. At ikaw naman, Pansy, kainin mo si Hermione."

Sinunod ni Hermione ang mga utos ni Draco pero, si Pansy ay nag-aalangan.

"Bakit ayaw mong kainin si Hermione, Pansy? Dahil ba nandito ako?" ang sabi ni Draco na natatawa.

Humikbi si Pansy, "Huwag mong sabihin, Draco. Huwag mong sabihin kahit kanino. Pakiusap."

"Ah, hindi ko talaga sasabihin."

"Salamat, Draco. Sala-", napangisi si Draco.

"Sa isang kondisyon...", humalinghing si Pansy.

"Hahalikana at didilaan mo ang puke ni Hermione at pag siya'y sumabog kakainin mo ang kanyang semilya."

Dahil sa mga sinabi ni Draco, naging basang-basa na ulit si Pansy.

"Payag ako." ang sabi ni Pansy.

Linapitan pa ng puke ni Hermione ang muhka ni Pansy. Nagiintay na ang napakaganda't napakabasang puke ni Hermione.

Dinilaan muna ito ni Pansy. Dinilaan niya ng dinilaan ang mani ni Hermione. Napa-ungol sa sarap ng pakiramdam na ito.

Naninigas na ang tite ni Draco. Pero mamaya, mamaya niya pa ito gagamitin. Lulumpuhin niya si Pansy at si Hermione sa pag-kantot.

Ipinasok na no Pansy ang kanyang dila sa basang butas ni Hermione.

"Diyos ko! Ang sarap! Sige pa, Pansy!" ang sigaw ni Hermione.

Ikiniskis ni Pansy ang mani ni Hermione. Nararamdaman niya na ang silakbo. Naninikip na ang puke ni Hermione.

"Malapit na ako, Pansy." ang sabi niya.

Ilinabas at pasok ni Pansy ang kanyang dila sa puke ni Hermione. Sumabog na si Hermione.

Dinilaan ni Pansy ang semilya ni Hermione. Gusto pa ni Pansy. Nasarapan siya sa kay Hermione.

"Napaka-buti ng iyong palabas, Pansy. Pero hindi pa tayo tapos..." ang sabi ni Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bakit? Draco, ginawa ko naman ang mga utos mo. Gusto ko nang lumabas. Baka makita tayo dito." ang makawa ni Pansy.

"Madami pa akong gagawin sa iyo, mahal." ang sinabi ni Draco habang hinihimas niya ang pisngi ni Pansy. "Aalis ka sa banyong ito na lumpo."

Sobrang dami kong iplinano para sayo, Pansy. Sobrang dami.

"Humiga ka at itaas mo ang iyong mga binti." ang utos ni Draco.

Sinunod ito ni Pansy. Gusto niya nang umalis. Baka may makahuli sa kanilang tatlo. Baka paalisin sila sa Hogwarts.

"Getting paranoid, Pansy?" ang sinabi ni Hermione na may diin.

"Tumahimik ka nga Hermione. Huwag ka mag Ingles. Hindi bagay." ang sabi ni Draco na tumatawa.

Sumimangot si Hermione.

Tinignan ni Draco ang kulay rosas na puke ni Pansy. Nagiintay at napakabasa.

Ipinasok ni Draco ang kanyang napakasakit at napakatigas na buto.

Umungol si Pansy.

"Gusto mo to noh, Pansy? Matagal mo na tong iniintay?" ang bulong ni Draco napapaos-paos sa tenga ni Hermione. "Sumagot ka!"

Humalinghing si Pansy, "Oo, Draco. Matagal ko na itong iniintay. Bilisan mo, ibaon mo pa. Pakiusap, Draco."

Binilisan at ibinaon pa ni Draco. Sobrang sarap ng pakiramdam ng puke ni Pansy, mas masarap pa kesa kay Hermione.

Pinikit ni Pansy ang kanyang mata. Nagalit si Draco, "Bakit mo pinipikit ang iyong mata? Tumingin ka sa aking mata. Ako ang kumakantot sa iyo. Hindi si Hermione, hindi si Theo,_ako_!"

Ibinukas ni Pansy ang kanyang mata at tinignan niya ang mata ni Draco. Sabay silang sumabog. May naramdaman si Draco.

HINDI! Hindi ito maari. Hindi ito ang plano niya!

Ilinabas ni Draco ang kanyang ari sa butas ni Pansy. Nagmadali siyang magbihis at umalis sa banyo ng mga prefect.

Iniwan niya si Pansy at Hermione.

Hindi niya dapat nararamdaman to. Malingmali ito. Bakit- bakit mahal niya si Pansy?


End file.
